


Буря всё разрывает в клочья

by vishenka



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/F, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: здравствуй, лживый безжалостный мир





	Буря всё разрывает в клочья

Буря всё разрывает в клочья.

Здравствуй, лживый безжалостный мир. Неужели смерть будет точкой в этой реальности, стёртой до дыр?  
Неужели всё так и кончится, или вдруг я сошла с ума?  
А внутри всё в агонии корчится.  
Я должна всё  
решить  
сама.

Управляя чужими жизнями, вечно всё возвращая вспять, почему ни на миг не забыла я — каково это, к чёрту, — терять?

Почему с каждым новым решением становилось всё только больней?  
Я овладела временем, только время было сильней.

Мне б схватить тебя за руки — и сбежать куда-нибудь прочь,  
но в ладонях твоих — фотокарточка.  
Мне никто  
не сможет  
помочь.

Ты прости меня, славная, милая, я запуталась, не поняла, я сбежала и просто забыла  
я  
столько зла тебе принесла,  
даже с силой могучей неведомой  
не смогла я тебя защитить  
ни от боли  
ни даже от смерти.  
я  
стоит ли мне вообще жить?  
Почему в этом цикле ублюдочном умереть не могу лишь я?  
_У меня не хватило бы смелости._

Хватает её у тебя.

Я так зла, смущена и напугана,  
я всё жду, что меня ты спасёшь,  
что ты с ловкостью пальцев запутанных  
эту бабочку  
к чёрту  
порвёшь

Только руки твои дрожащие выдают всё сильнее глаз.  
Ты живая  
ты  
настоящая.

Будь ты проклято, наше сейчас.

Я беру эту чёртову бабочку и не знаю, что мне сказать;  
мне так всё на свете до лампочки,  
что я хочу лишь сбежать,

я уставшая,  
мёртвая,  
желчная.  
Я сломала последний рубеж.

Слабость-дёрганность моя вечная — пострашнее любых надежд.

Мои руки — подлые, слабые,  
мои руки не могут держать  
то, что весит едва ли граммы, но способное жизнь отнимать.

я сбегу, я сбегу!..  
я сбежала бы.  
Только ты задала вопрос. И ответ на него я знала: он в меня с первой смерти врос.  
Я пытаюсь хоть что-то выдавить, но боюсь что сломаюсь опять;

это будет лучше и правильней — я проснусь, солнце будет сиять, я проснусь, ничего не решившая и смогу опять не решать,  
я хочу живых, а не выживших,  
разве я могу убивать?..

Только это решение _верное_ льётся слезами из глаз.  
Я  
до чёртиков  
скверная.

И — я решаю  
за нас.

***

Бурей всё в клочья разорвано, только не той, что вокруг.  
Всё внутри переломано, я не чувствую больше рук — пальцы до боли холодные,  
господи, хватит дрожать.

Бумага хорошая, плотная — едва смогла разорвать.


End file.
